


You Are in Love

by PaulieLopes



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Uma coleção de pequenos momentos que levaram Thorne a perceber.Inspirada na música You Are in Love, do álbum 1989, de Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 2





	You Are in Love

Cress nunca havia visto o mar – pelo menos não pessoalmente. As únicas grandes aglomerações de água que já havia visto de verdade haviam sido o lago próximo ao palácio em Luna (ocasião em que certamente não teve muito tempo para apreciá-lo) e uma cachoeira pela qual ela e Thorne haviam passado há alguns meses durante uma pausa na entrega dos antídotos. E, por todas as fotos, vídeos, e informações que tinha conseguido sobre, a imensidão do mar não se comparava com nada sequer imaginado.

Então, quando Thorne tirou a tira que tampava seus olhos – a mesma venda que ele havia usado durante seu período de cegueira, há mais de um ano – e Cress se viu diante de um horizonte azul se estendendo até onde ela não conseguia mais processar a extensão, ela ficou sem reação.

Ela queria chorar, sorrir, gritar e pular, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E, enfim, ela enlaçou Thorne pelo pescoço, nas pontas dos pés, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele também estava assim – Cress não sabia explicar como ela estava ciente disso, afinal, não o via daquela posição, mas ela simplesmente _sabia_ – e a abraçou pela cintura como resposta.

\- Obrigada, Capitão! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – e ela continuou a sussurrar aquela única palavra, ainda nos braços de Thorne, que agora a erguia um pouco do chão, até que se tornou apenas um suspiro saindo de seus lábios, ainda em um sorriso.

Após um tempo, Cress olhou para a sapatilha que calçava e, com um pequeno sorriso que ainda não conseguia esconder, a tirou com os calcanhares caminhando pela areia até cada vez mais perto das ondas que agora quase a alcançava. Olhou por sobre o ombro, para Thorne, com o seu sorriso que o fazia lembrar de inocência, e estendeu a mão a ele, em um convite silencioso para segui-la.

Thorne tirou suas botas e sua jaqueta antes disso, mas foi atrás dela. Cress agora gargalhava, girando com seu vestido rodado e, foi ali, ele não sabia se pelo reflexo do sol nos seus cabelos, ou da água azul demais em seus olhos igualmente azuis, ou simplesmente pela alegria que emanava dela, que ele _percebeu_.

~o~

As luzes da Rampion estavam apagadas, mas ambos ainda estavam sentados na sala de comando, apenas com alguns visores refletindo. Já passava da meia-noite pelo fuso horário que eles estavam seguindo – certamente aquele era um tópico complicado, com tantas viagens realizadas em pouco tempo, com a entrega dos antídotos a todo vapor – mas, mesmo assim, estavam com caneca de café na mão.

Faziam três meses que estavam sozinhos na nave. Scarlet e Wolf ajudaram com a entrega pelo primeiro mês, mas logo voltaram para a fazenda; Cinder e Iko estavam muito ocupados na corte de Luna; assim como Kai estava com a da Comunidade das Nações Orientais.

O primeiro mês foi estranho, definitivamente essa era a melhor palavra. Cress se assustava com cada barulho, não acostumada a outra presença enquanto fazia seu trabalho, e, apesar de estarem juntos, nenhum deles havia estado em uma relação antes – no caso de Cress, nenhuma literalmente; no caso de Thorne, nenhuma que realmente contasse para algo. Ela estava constantemente nervosa, ansiosa e envergonhada, aprendendo a conviver a dividir seu espaço com outro ser humano, acostumando a ser cumprimentada com um beijo nos lábios. A última parte, ela podia dizer, era extremamente prazerosa de se acostumar – na verdade, ela podia se habituar a acordar todos os dias com ele a cumprimentando com um beijo enquanto ela já trabalhava, já que ele nunca acordava antes que ela.

Os próximos meses, foram menos estranhos, progressivamente, até que agora haviam se acostumado. Era por isso que, nesse momento, apesar da hora avançada, nenhum deles fez qualquer movimento que indicava a intenção de irem para seus quartos.

\- E então você lutou sozinho contra dez guardas armados e conseguiu fugir de quando vieram te prender da primeira vez? – ela sorria por trás da caneca, levantada estrategicamente para lhe tampar os lábios.

\- Bom, Cress, você sabe. Nem todos têm a habilidade necessária para ser eu – ele deu de ombros, despreocupado, mas Cress nesse ponto já conseguia distinguir o modo como o lábio dele repuxava para a esquerda em um sorriso silencioso que o entregava completamente – Eu tava pensando, o que você acha de na nossa próxima pausa, a gente ir pra uma cachoeira? Acho que seria uma boa viagem, a gente ia conseguir descansar um pouco, e você ainda não conhece nenhuma...

\- Você já foi em uma?

\- Quando eu era criança, mas não lembro de muita coisa, pra ser sincero.

\- O que você lembra?

\- A água era gelada, muito gelada. Gelada demais, na verdade. E talvez eu tenha roubado uma cesta de piquenique de uma família que estava lá. Mas, como você sabe, essa época está no passado, agora sou um homem direito que está pagando por sua própria nave.

\- Acho que podia ter colocado mais açúcar no café, capitão – Cress disse fazendo uma careta ao beber o último gole (e mais forte, consequentemente).

\- Se eu colocasse mais açúcar ia ser um chafé, Cress, não um café – ele se levantou da cadeira – Mas amanhã é a sua vez de fazer o café, aí você pode fazer seu chá com pó de café que eu bebo.

\- Capitão, se eu fizesse torradas queimadas você comeria pelo simples fato de não ter de cozinhar – ela riu, se levantando também.

O broche de capitão – presente de Cinder – reluzia à luz baixa que os botões emitiam. Cress ficou nas pontas dos pés para conseguir beijar a curva da mandíbula de Thorne.

\- Boa noite.

\- Ei, olha pra mim – ele disse para enfim beijá-la.

~o~

\- Ok, não ri, mas eu pensei no que você disse esses dias pra trás.

É a primeira fala de Thorne quando vê Cress chegando na cozinha da nave naquela manhã, vestida com uma das camisas velhas dele porque, segundo ela, eram quase como usar o seu antigo vestido do satélite de novo, por ser muito confortável. Apesar de adorar os vestidos que Iko havia arrumado para ela, todos ainda eram relativamente novos, e o tecido não era tão macio quanto poderia ser depois de um tempo de uso.

\- O que especificamente? – ela senta na banqueta próxima ao balcão.

\- Sobre torradas. Você tinha falado sobre torradas queimadas, então eu fiz algumas hoje, pro café.

\- Queimadas inclusive?

\- Claro, consideramos que isso era parte do plano para seguir sua fala à risca e não porque eu me distraí com eu sei lá o que e queimaram sem querer. Aqui – ele estende a caneca com café para ela, que se espatifa e espalha cacos e líquido por todo o chão – Ai, merda, eu vou limpar.

Cress já saltou de onde estava sentada, recolhendo os cacos. Thorne resmunga enquanto pega um pano para limpar a bagunça, ela acha que ouve um “Cress, deixa comigo”, mas apenas ignora.

\- Eu só não acostumei ainda com equilibrar as coisas sem esses dois dedos ainda. Eu sei que combinou com meu visual, dá aquela aparência de veterano sobrevivente de acontecimentos incríveis – Cress sorri um pouco, recolhendo o último dos cacos – Mas sei lá.

\- Capitão, você ficou ainda mais estiloso sem os dedos, se quer saber minha opinião.

\- Sempre quero saber sua opinião.

~o~

O barulho ensurdecedor fez com que ambos pulassem de seu sono, sentando-se na cama de supetão.

\- Me diz que você desativou o alarme – Cress murmurou com a voz ainda embargada pelo sono.

\- Talvez eu tenha me esquecido... – Thorne, ao contrário, já estava completamente disperso e de pé, indo desativar o alarme.

Cress voltou a deitar e fechar os olhos, e apenas alguns poucos segundos o barulho cessou. Ela pode sentir Thorne voltando a se deitar ao seu lado alguns minutos depois.

\- Eu te pedi hoje a tarde pra fazer isso, te avisei que ia disparar durante a madrugada – ela disse, abrindo os olhos e deitando-se de lado para olhar para ele.

\- Eu sei, mas eu esqueci – ele também olhou para ela.

\- Você ficou a tarde inteira jogando com o sistema de bordo, Carswell.

Ele sabia que ela estava nervosa. Ela nunca o chamava assim, exceto quando estava realmente nervosa. Como quando mudou a senha da Rampion e esqueceu de avisá-la, deixando presa do lado de fora, em um calor horrível, por quase um dia inteiro enquanto estava em uma reunião com presidente Vargas sobre suas dívidas. Ou daquela vez que ela especificamente disse que a água estava acabando e pediu para que ele comprasse na próxima vez que parassem a nave, ou iam ficar sem durante a outra parte da viajem, e ele passou o dia adiando ir comprar até que todas as lojas estavam fechadas; e eles ficaram dois dias sem água.

\- Desculpa, Cress, tá legal? Não fiz por querer, você sabe que odeio acordar de madrugada, por que iria querer acordar de propósito?

Ela acenou.

\- É sério – ele tocou a bochecha dela – Me desculpa. Eu tô tentando, você sabe que eu tô.

\- Eu também tô tentando Thorne, todos estamos. E tá tudo bem, só tenta prestar mais atenção nas coisas que eu falo... Nem sempre são besteiras – ela disse, colocando a mão por cima da dele e aprofundando o toque em sua bochecha.

Ele a beijou.

\- Odeio acordar de madrugada, mas já tô acordado mesmo – ele sorriu antes de a beijar novamente, sentindo que ela também sorria enquanto o beijava.

Algum tempo depois, nenhum deles realmente podia dizer quanto tempo exatamente, Thorne se afasta de Cress. Ela não entende, e abre os olhos para vê-lo a olhando de forma estranha.

\- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

\- Você é minha melhor amiga, Cress. Você sabe disse, não sabe?

Ela sorri e acena. Ela sabe que aquele é o jeito dele de dizer que está com ela, o que sente por ela, e que, de certa forma, está apaixonado por ela. Todas as luzes apagadas, e ela o vê ainda com aquele olhar apenas por estarem tão próximos um do outro. Cress o beija dessa vez.

~o~

Cress nunca havia visto a neve. E então, ali estava ela, empacotada com casacos e um gorro ridículo que Thorne havia insistido em colocar em sua cabeça para que ela não pegasse um resfriado. Desenrolou o cachecol que havia colocado sobre a boca, sorriu para ele que estava parado ali do seu lado, apenas observando ela experimentar pela primeira vez a sensação da neve e olhou para cima, abrindo a boca e tentando pegar um floco de neve com a língua.

Ele tirou seu tablet do bolso da calça, sorrindo para a foto de Cress beijando sua bochecha que havia tirado alguns meses atrás que estampava a tela de bloqueio. Escolheu uma música.

\- O que você está fazendo, Capitão?

\- Eu ia te chamar pra dançar comigo, se você tivesse me deixado.

\- Ah – ela já estava com as bochechas vermelhas pelo frio, mas agora elas estavam ainda mais.

\- Então, quer dançar comigo – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela segurou na mão dele.

\- Eu não sei dançar muito bem. Crescer sozinha em um satélite tem dessas.

\- Shh, só faz o que achar melhor.

Ele colocou a sua outra mão em seu ombro e começaram a girar. A certo ponto, estavam mais somente dando voltas e voltas, deixando pegadas confusas na neve, e rindo como se não entendessem mais o que estava acontecendo.

Cress sabia que estava apaixonada por ele há um longo tempo agora, mas foi naquele momento que ela percebeu que também o amava de todo coração.

~o~

Thorne estava com uma camisa azul e calças caqui, à lembrança do conjunto de roupa que usava quando pediu Cress para ser parte da sua tripulação, ela se lembrava bem. Agora a blusa estava um pouco molhada, a calça dobrada até o joelho, para que pudesse estar ali no mar com Cress.

Na outra vez que usava roupas parecidas também foi o dia que mostrou seu plano para Cress e que ela concordou em embarcar naquilo tudo com ele. E agora, ele tinha acabado de conquistar de vez sua Rampion, estava se dando melhor do que esperava no novo emprego de verdade, entregando os antídotos e fazendo outras viagens que os líderes pediam. E, por mais incrível que pareça, Cress ainda estava com ele e, apesar das algumas burradas que ele tinha feito durante esse tempo, não havia acontecido nada irreparável ou de muito ruim. Era mais do que ele podia pedir.

Ele sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, já fazia um tempo. Mas ali, com ela a girar com seu vestido rodado, foi quando ele _percebeu_.

\- Ei, Cress?

Ela parou de girar, sorrindo para ele, mostrando tantos dentes quanto podia. Ele se aproximou dela, a abraçou e apoiou o queixo na sua cabeça.

\- Tá tudo bem, Capitão?

\- Tá mais que bem, Cress – ele se afastou dela, apenas um pouco, para conseguir olhar em seus olhos, tão azuis como nunca haviam estado – Eu te amo, Cress.

Ele a beijou, não dando a chance de ela dizer de volta, mas eles sabiam, eles sabiam que ela também o amava. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quando acabei de ler a coleção de The Lunar Chronicles não consegui me segurar - eu simplesmente tinha de escrever algo sobre Cress e Thorne. Essa então é uma singela homenagem a esse casal, baseada em uma das músicas que mais gosto da Taylor.


End file.
